In steel mills, metal such as steel is molten and cast to obtain pieces of metal, which may have different shapes and sizes. In some steel mills, the obtained pieces of metal are subsequently cut into smaller pieces. Usually, a cutting torch is used for cutting the pieces of metal. The torch provides a flame having a specific temperature for heating the pieces of metal up to a desired temperature, and a jet of oxygen for cutting the pieces of metal. The specific heating temperature is obtained by providing the torch with fuel and oxygen in appropriate quantities. In steel mills, a centralized valve system is usually present for controlling the flow of gases for a plurality of torches. Because the centralized valve system is located away from the operators of the torches, the flow rates of gases for the torches are set to adequate values for heating and cutting the pieces of metal and not varied during a cutting session even when the torches are not used for cutting a piece of metal. Many steel mills cast various sizes or types of metals according to customer orders. Therefore the operators will adjust the centralized valve system to cut a specific material for that hour or day. When returning to cast thinner and easier to cut material, the operators may not reduce the pressures from the centralized valve system. This results in an increased consumption of gases
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and system for controlling cutting torches.